Babbling Brook
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Psyche inherits the worst from the Heiwajima side of the family; their lungs. [Continuation of Baby, Come On.]


Psyche is a talkative babe, happily babbling on and on to whomever is in front of him or will intermediately coo back at him. If others are talking around him, he'll try to butt in and become part of the conversation. He's on a fast track to picking up language earlier than other children. Unfortunately for his parents, his chatty nature alluded to something frightening.

Hibiya was beyond positive that, from the very moment their baby first cried, Psyche had inherited his set of lungs from the Heiwajima side. They didn't need to be proven right, Hibiya was always right when it cam to their children, but Psyche gladly proved it time and time again.

"Delic," the brunet slurs into their pillows as their child's shrill cries erupt from the baby monitor, "it's your turn."

Delic groans into his own pillows, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into his pillow. "I'll do anything you want if you take care of him this time."

" _I_ want _you_ to take care of him _now_."

The blond groans again but worms his way out of the covers. Any longer and Psyche will wake up Sakuraya and then they'll have two fussy children unable to sleep.

"Thank you," Hibiya exhales, relived body sagging against the mattress.

Delic grunts back, sleepily shuffling to the babe's room. Psyche's lungs haven't given out yet, his cries and whimpers almost cutting through the walls and going over the baby monitor. Trails of tears are running down his face when Delic leans over the crib.

"Why're ya' cryin', gumdrop?" The blond coos with an aborted yawn. Psyche hushes momentarily at his father's voice, his lips quivering as he's lifted and cradled against Delic's shoulder. "You don't smell and you're not trying to eat my hair. Did you have a nightmare, Psyche?"

The babe babbles something and Delic nods as if he truly understands the gibberish. There's a rocking recliner set up in the corner by the windows just for times like these, the cool cushions welcoming Delic's tired body like heaven opening its gates. Psyche rests his head against Delic's shoulder as he gets comfortable, smearing snot and tears against the bare skin. Delic's exhausted mind barely notices and doesn't pay it any mind, already accustomed to worse. Hibiya still didn't understand how calm Delic could be when their children vomited on him, but the blond was accustomed to being vomited on long before he ever had children.

"Alright, you get a lullaby and I get sleep. That's the deal, got it?" Psyche blows a raspberry while trying to speak, spitting across the blond's chest. "You're not haggling with me, young man."

Using his foot the rock the recliner, Delic softly sings the lullaby that never failed to ease Sakuraya down while stroking the turf of black hair on Psyche's head. The babe cheerfully coos, tiny fingers clenching and unclenching as his body soaks up warmth from his father's rumbling chest.

Hibiya scoots back, closer towards Delic's side of the bed, as they slowly wake up. Their eyes peek open when they don't meet another body and find the spot where their husband would sleep in cold. Hibiya sits up with a hand-covered yawn and exits the bed. Slipping on a thin robe, the brunet treks down the hallways to check on the children first.

Sakuraya's still tucked into bed like sleeping beauty when Hibiya peeks in, her stuffed animals packed around her pillows like watching guards. Psyche's missing from his crib when Hibiya peers into his room next, the curtains in his room still drawn to keep the light out. The brunet's nose wrinkles, worry not eating at their stomach but instead a fond quirk of annoyance as they presume their husband forgot to open the curtains before taking the babe to breakfast.

Psyche fusses in his sleep as Hibiya lets the light in, the noise startling the brunet and snapping their attention to the previously hidden duo on the recliner. Delic snores undisturbed as Psyche begins to wake up, cooing noises. Hibiya's lips twist apart in disgust as the babe pulls away from the puddle of drool he's made on his father's chest, and their fingers grab tissues from the nearby box before they've turned their head to look for it.

"Let's allow Daddy to sleep in some," Hibiya whispers while extracting Psyche. The miniature brunet fusses noisily as his face is freshened up attentively, Hibiya shushing him gently.

"Where did you throw your pacifier this time, you little devil?"


End file.
